1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recognition device, an image recognition method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recognition for extracting a feature of a target object image on which a target object is delineated, and for recognizing the target object has been known. For example, the target object is a commodity of a recognition target and is a bag and so on, as an example. As a technique related to such image recognition, a technique adding a dictionary data has been known. Specifically, such technique cuts out a local area from the target object image, calculates a feature amount for recognizing the target object from the local area for each image, calculates similarity between the feature amounts, which are calculated for each image, for each local area, registers one of the feature amounts in each local area as the dictionary data with respect to the target object when feature amounts whose similarity is equal to or higher than a threshold value are present.
Patent Literature Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-238121
In related art described above, however, the high-precision image recognition has not been always performed at high speed. Specifically, since the above-described technique calculates the similarity between the feature amount of the local area of the target object image and the feature amount of the local area registered in the dictionary data, for each local area, it takes a long time to recognize the target object image because of great operation quantities. In the above-described technique, furthermore, if lowering recognition precision so as to performing the image recognition at high speed, it is unable to recognize a coarse image which is photographed under different conditions, resulting in lacking practicality. For these reasons, in the above-described related art, the high-precision image recognition has not been always performed at high speed.